Finally Found
by willowbabe
Summary: Song fic. H/R Hermione finds something she never knew she had.


Author's Note: Nothing to do with any of my other stories. Another R/H. A song-fic. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind Constructive flames, but if you complain that it's too fluffy, I will hit you. It is common knowledge that I only write fluffs, so don't read it unless it clearly states in the summery NON-FLUFF. Okay, I'm over it. I am cool calm aloof ice queen.  
  
Disclaimer: The song is Honeyz, and the characters are JK Rowling. Not mine. So don't bother suing me. You can review if you want me to get up to JK's standards. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
Finally Found  
  
"May I have this dance?" Ron asked, holding out his hand. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his red hair was actually brushed. He looked extremely handsome.  
Hermione hesitated, looking round the room, trying to catch Ginny's eye. She was dancing with Harry but when she saw Hermione with Ron offering out his hand to her, Ginny gave her friend an encouraging wink.  
With this vote of confidence behind her, Hermione accepted. As they strolled to the middle of the floor, Hermione felt very self-conscious in her muggle low-back dress. Ron wrapped his arms around her and she blushed involuntarily.  
Why did Ron have such a hold on her? She didn't get so emotional and embarrassed at the last dance. Why was it so different from then? She placed her arms delicately round his neck and they started swaying to the music. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Because it was a muggle style dance, Hermione recognised the song. It fitted perfectly with how she was feeling.  
  
I can't believe you're here with me  
And now it seems my world's complete  
And I never want this moment to end  
I close my eyes and still I see  
My dream become reality  
And now I know how it feels to be real  
  
She felt like she was in a dream. It was one of her romantic fantasies, to be dancing with a tall, handsome man, who she trusted more than anything. She felt as if her and Ron fitted together perfectly. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see Ron smiling at her. She smiled back.  
  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
I think it's time for you to hear theses lines  
Cos there's something I gotta say  
  
It wasn't until now that Hermione realised why she felt so different from the last dance. Not only was she a lot older, and more mature, but she was dancing with someone she liked. Someone she really liked. Ron.  
The number of times someone had mentioned what a sweet couple her and Ron made, she had always dismissed it as a joke. She thought that they argued too much to be a couple. But in truth, that was the part of the relationship she enjoyed. The fact that they could argue, and still be friends at the end of it. Not many people could say that.  
  
Finally found what I've been looking for  
Now I know I'm gonna love you more  
Hold me tight cos it's always been you  
To think that you were always there   
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
"Ron, what do you see when you look at me?" Hermione asked.   
"What do you mean?" he questioned, confused.  
"Just tell me what you see." She gazed up at his brown eyes, hopefully.  
"I see you. Hermione. The same girl I always see. Why?"   
"No reason. Would you excuse me for a minute?" and before Ron could blink Hermione had disappeared from the great hall.  
  
Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
Could become lovers in the end  
Only God knows what the future may bring  
So hold me close and don't let go   
Cos this is love, boy don't you know  
And we're gonna be together for eternity  
  
Hermione could still hear the music from outside the castle. She wept as she listened to it. She understood now. She understood all her actions in the past. The time when she had got so mad with Ron before the Yule ball, wasn't about him being so superficial about his date, it was about how he didn't ask her until he was desperate.  
And when Victor had rescued her from the lake, her first impulse when Harry and Ron emerged, had been to run up and hug Ron. At the time she had just put it down to nerves, and the fact that he was closest. But now she realised it wasn't that. It was love.  
  
I've prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
It feels so strong it can't be wrong   
It's with you that I belong  
  
"Herm, why'd you run out on me like that?" Ron asked as he sat down beside her. He looked at her face, and saw tears. Seeing her face so unhappy ripped at his heart. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her body towards his.   
When she felt his body pressed against hers, she wept even more. It hurt her so much to feel that the person you realise you love doesn't feel the same. She sympathised with Ginny for the years her feelings towards Harry had gone unrequited.  
  
Finally found what I've been looking for  
Now I know I'm gonna love you more  
Hold me tight cos it's always been you  
To think that you were always there   
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
"Is it what I said in the hall, a moment ago?" Ron asked. He could tell that he played a part in Hermione's sadness. Hermione nodded slightly. "Listen, you never let me finish what I was going to say in there. You ran out before I could." Hermione continued to sob quietly in his arms.  
"What I see when I look at you is an angel. I see you looking like that everyday. That's what I meant when I said you look like Hermione. You can wear whatever you want. You can look like a princess, or you can look like a house elf. Cos you'll always look like Hermione. You'll always look like an angel."  
  
This time, this time I'm gonna make sure it turns out right  
I wanna be your everything by your side  
For the rest of my life.  
This love, this love is the way that a love should be  
Look in my eyes and realise there's no disguise   
Cos I'm in love with you  
  
She listened to the music, which was still playing, and did as it said. She lifted her head to see Ron's eyes gazing at her with a mixture of concern and love. Immediately she realised that the feelings she had just recently discovered were not new for Ron. He had been feeling them for much longer. And she had never noticed.  
Without another word, they both stood up and turned back towards the dance. They walked into the middle of the room, holding hands, and started where they left off. Hermione placed her hands round his neck, and Ron wrapped his around her waist. She rested her head against his body and sighed.  
  
Finally found what I've been looking for  
Now I know I'm gonna love you more  
Hold me tight cos it's always been you  
To think that you were always there (always there)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
Hermione looked up to see Ron smiling at her. Her tear-stained face smiled back.  
"Hermione, I love you." said Ron with total confidence.  
"I love you too, Ron." She answered, as Ron bent down to give her a kiss. For the first time in her life she felt complete.  
  
Finally found what I've been looking for  
Now I know I'm gonna love you more  
Hold me tight cos it's always been you  
To think that you were always there   
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
Her and Ron were perfect for each other. And she, the 'clever' one, had taken longer to realise it. She might be better at following rules, but Ron knew to follow his heart.   
"It's always been you, Ron." Hermione whispered as she swayed in his arms.  
  
  
Finite   
  
Please review. For the love of Bob, please review!  



End file.
